Finally Together
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Zechs and Noin finally tie the knot.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I also don't own the songs Love Led Us Here or One Week or any of the other songs however briefly mentioned. You've heard me say this before; don't sue me. I do own Esmay, Barin, and Xavier. If you would like to use them, please contact me.

* * *

Finally Together 

"Damn, damn, damn. Damn." Zechs Marquise swore as he collected his things from the apartment he shared with Noin. "There just had to be a solo mission they need me to take tonight."

Zechs was furious and with reason. He had been planning to propose to Noin tonight. They had been best friends since they were thirteen, lovers since they were seventeen. There was no one else Zechs would rather spend his life with.

Before leaving, Zechs tucked the box with the ring into his pocket and wrote a note:

Noin,

Sorry to cancel dinner, Lady Une had a last minute mission for me. I'll see you when I get back.

Love,

Zechs

He placed the note on the coffee table and left.

***

Noin sighed as she flopped on to the couch in the Yui residence's living room. She had spent all morning in the office doing paperwork; her partner, Zechs, was on a undercover mission and wouldn't be back for a week or so.

The Vice-Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nation collapsed in to the recliner across from Noin. Relena Yui was exhausted from a week long series of meetings on L-2.

"I wish I could disappear for a month or so. I am so sick of meetings full of old goats who think they know how to do my job better than I do," Relena complained.

Noin nodded sympathetically. While it was not known to the population at large, Relena was Zechs' little sister. Peacecraft was still alive and now working for the Preventers under the name Zechs Marquise.

"Miss Relena, you have visitors," Pagen interrupted them.

Quatre entered the room with a man that look like an older version of him.

"Miss Noin, Miss Relena, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Xavier."

"I'm pleased to meet you both," Xavier said his eyes lingering on Noin.

"Please have a seat," Relena replied.

Noin smiled as she watched the nineteen year old girl make conversation. Relena had definitely grown up. She was no longer the spoiled little rich girl she had been at the beginning of the war five years ago. After spending so much time with Relena during the war, Noin had become very fond of the girl. She was like the little sister Noin had never had.

The entrance of Heero Yui brought Noin's attention back to the conversation.

"Quatre, I need your help finishing up a project for Lady Une."

"Kay."

Noin looked at her watch, "I'd better get going, Lena; I've got a shift that starts in twenty minutes."

"Your working tonight?"

"Yeah, I wanted this Saturday off, so."

***

Xavier smiled as he drove away from his cousin's place. That lady he had met today, Noin, she would be perfect. He'd finally found the perfect woman for his trophy wife. She would need some training, but that could wait till after he had possession of her.

***

"Noin, do you have the report on that last bomb threat?" Sally asked. "Wufei wants to look at it."

"It's here, somewhere," Noin said gesturing to her desk covered with paperwork.

"Are you still coming Saturday?" Sally was flipping through papers on the desk.

"Yeah, hopefully Zechs will be back by then. Ah, here it is!"

As Sally left, Noin settled back into the task of organizing the dozens of reports littering her desk. She would be glad to get back in the field. A knock interrupted her.

"Come in."

Xavier stood at her door.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you to lunch? Quatre said you hadn't eaten yet."

"Sure, let me grab my coat."

Xavier took Noin to a rather classy restaurant. As they were finishing the meal, Noin's cell phone rang.

"Noin here," he answered. "I've got those reports at home Lady Une. I'll swing by my place and pick the up on my way back to the office."

"I'll give you a ride," Xavier offered.

As they entered Noin's apartment she said, "Have a seat; I won't be long."

While sitting down, Xavier picked up a picture frame from the end table next to the couch. It was a simple wood frame with the words "Wind and Fire" written across the bottom. The picture was of Noin and a man with platinum blond hair in a ponytail, both in Preventers' uniforms.

"Who's this?"

Noin came back into the room with a thick folder, "Oh, that's Preventer Wind, my partner."

Xavier put the frame down thoughtfully, "Are you two close?"

"We're good friends."

"This Wind might be a problem," he thought.

***

Noin stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She quickly pulled on her outfit, black jeans and a red silk tank top with a black dragon on it that laced up the sides. Sitting down, Noin pulled on a pair of red socks and a pair of black shoes, one with the Chinese character for joy embroidered on it in red, the other with the character for harmony. A black leather jacket completed the outfit.

Locking the front door, Noin pulled on her helmet and walked over to her motorcycle. She climbed on the dark blue bike and sped off, unaware that someone was following her. Noin parked her bike in front of a nightclub and karaoke bar.

"Yo Noin," Duo called as he and Hildie approached the club.

"I don't know; I just got here."

They made their way through the nightclub to one of the larger Karaoke rooms. Heero, Relena, Sally, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Cathy were waiting for them. As Noin entered a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

Noin spun around to see a tall blond man with intense blue eyes.

"Zechs!"

"You're the last one in Noin. You have to sing first," Sally said.

Noin graciously accepted the microphone offered to her and chose to sing Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. A half hour later, Noin and Zechs went to get a refill on drinks and snacks. While they waited, Zechs took Noin's hand in his.

"Noin."

"Yes Zechs."

"I was wondering if you would marry me?"

He slipped a sliver and sapphire ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. Noin looked up into his brilliant sky blue eyes and smiled.

"Yes."

"Your order's ready," they were interrupted.

On their way back to the others, Zechs and Noin decided to see how long it would take the others to notice the ring on Noin's finger.

It was a half hour later when Relena noticed the ring, but it was an hour before any comment was made on it. It was Duo who asked, right after Noin and Sally finished singing Goodbye Earl, "Hey Noin, where'd ya get that ring?"

Noin smiled and blushed slightly as she looked at Zechs.

"Congratulations, you two," Quatre said.

It was eleven when they returned to the nightclub. Duo immediately pulled Hildie out onto the dance floor. Noin did not notice the blond man approaching her from behind because Zechs had caught her hand and drew her out on to the dance floor.

Laughing, they stumbled out of the nightclub at two a.m. Zechs had an arm around Noin's waist; she was half asleep. The two of them waved goodbye to the others as they walked to her motorcycle. Zechs took the key from Noin. She got on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We're home sleepyhead," Zechs said.

He half carried Noin up to the apartment. She managed to stay awake long enough to change into a nightshirt before collapsing into bed.

***

Xavier snarled as he drove home from the nightclub. He hadn't even been able to speak with Noin. That Wind had monopolized her the entire time they had been out in the nightclub. None the less, it was only a minor set back for Xavier. He would have Noin.

***

The persistent beeping of the radio clock woke Noin at six. She reached over and fiddled with the controls until the beeping stopped then she snuggled closer to Zechs.

The two of them did finally get up about three hours later. After a shower and several cups of coffee, Noin felt ready to face the world.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked Zechs.

She perched on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. Zechs grinned as he poured himself his own cup.

"Well, we could go for a picnic."

"That sounds like fun; just don't invite any terrorists this time."

Zechs laughed. The last time they had gone on a picnic, the two of them had accidentally stumbled upon a group of terrorists planning to blow up Preventer Headquarters.

Noin grinned back at him. She slid off the counter and flipped open the cupboards.

"We'll have to go shopping; there's not much here."

After a brief trip to the store, the drove out to a park on a hill overlooking the city. Noin sprawled on the blue and green picnic blanket. She had kicked off her shoes and was using a straw hat to shade her face. She had brought a book along and had her nose buried in it.

"What are you reading this time?"

"Murder mystery; only the main characters are a cat and a dog."

Zechs stretched out on the picnic blanket. It was nice to just simply be for a change. Not having to work, not having to worry, just simply relaxing.

"Zechs?"

"Hm."

"If there are six bullets in a gun and someone shot one, then two, then one, then two shots, are there any bullets left?"

"What?"

"I think the author made a mistake."

Noin grinned at him and rummaged in the picnic basket. She pulled out a package of strawberries. She also pulled out two bottles of water and tossed one to Zechs.

The two of shared a light lunch.

***

Xavier clenched his teeth; where was she? Noin wasn't at her apartment, she wasn't working, and her motorcycle was at the apartment. Well, he could just wait. She would have to come home sometime.

It was just past dusk. You could see the sky begin to fill with stars. Sound caught his attention.

It's been one week since you looked at me

Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry

Five days since you laughed at me

Saying get that together come back and see me

Three days since the living room

I realize it's all my fault but couldn't tell you

Yesterday you'd forgiven me

But it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry

It was two people, a man and a woman, singing. But what were they singing?

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink

As I make you stop think

You'll think you're looking at Aquaman

I summon fish to the dish although I like the Chalet Swiss

I like sushi cause it never touched a frying pan

They were singing absolute nonsense. He could hear footsteps now. Who ever these people were, they were coming closer.

Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes

Big like LeAnn Rimes because I'm all about value

Burt Kaempfurt's got the mad hits

You try to match wits

You try to hold me but I bust through

Across the street to his left they came around the corner. It was Noin, he realized, and Wind.

Gonna make a break and take a fake

I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake

I like vanilla it's the finest of flavors

Gotta see the show cause then you'll the vertigo is gonna grow

Cause it's so dangerous you'll have to sign a waiver

She looked wonderful her dark eyes sparkling. She wore white jean capri pants with a dark blue tank top. A light sweater was slung over her shoulders. In one hand she held a wide brimmed straw hat.

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad

Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't understand what I mean well you soon will

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve

I have a history of taking off my shirt

Wind was dressed in jeans and a button up t-shirt. He carried a whicker picnic basket. So they'd had a picnic.

It's been one week since you looked at me

Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy

Five days since you tackled me

I still have the rug burns on both my knees

It's been three days since the afternoon

You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon

Yesterday you'd forgiven me

And now I'll sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

They calmly walked towards her apartment singing. No one else seemed to notice. People singing strange songs must be normal around this neighborhood.

Chickity China the Chinese chicken

You have a drum stick and your brain stops tickin'

Watchin' X-Files with no lights on

We're dans la maison

I hope the smoking man's in this one

Like Harrison Form I'm getting frantic

Like Sting I'm tantric

Like Snickers guaranteed to satisfy

Instead of saying goodbye when they reached the door, they went inside together. Xavier watched them climb the stairs to the fourth floor where Noin's apartment was.

Like Kurosawa I make mad films

Okay I don't make films but if I did they'd have a samurai

Gonna get a set of better clubs

Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs so my irons aren't always flying off the backswing

Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon cause that cartoon had got the boom

Anime babes that make me think the wrong thing

Xavier felt his anger grow as Noin unlooked her door and let Wind in. Their voices were faint but still audible.

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad

Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't understand what I mean you soon will

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve

I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me

Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry

Five days since I laughed at you and said

You just did just what I thought you were going to do

Three days since the living room

We realized we're both to blame but what could we do

Yesterday you just smile at me

Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

Birchmount Stadium home of the Robbie

The door swung shut. Xavier waited and waited. And waited. But Wind did not leave. What were they doing? They couldn't be working on a case not if they'd been picnicking all day.

He decided to go home. He'd work out a plan to ambush Noin later.

***

"Sally?" Noin stuck her head into Sally's office.

"Yes."

"There's girl scout cookies in the kitchen; you might want to get some before they disappear."

Noin herself was carrying a box of thin mints and one of tag-a-longs. Sally laughed; the two women headed for the kitchen and lounge area after Noin dropped off her cookies off in her office. Most of the g wing team were in the lounge along with the team's two interns, Esmay and Barin, who seemed to be trying to get everyone's attention.

Noin put her fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly. Silence ensued.

"Thank you," Barin said. "Esmay and I would like to make an announcement."

The two looked at each other then Esmay continued, "We're getting married."

This wasn't a surprise to Noin. It had been obvious from their first day in the office that Esmay and Barin liked each other. They'd been going out for quite awhile now.

"Congratulations Es," she called.

Esmay blushed prettily. Both she and Barin were twenty. They were actually a year older than 60% of the g wing, but that had never bothered them.

"This seems to be catching," Sally said.

"What?" Esmay asked.

In reply Noin held up her left hand.

"You too?" Es exclaimed.

"Yeah, Zechs proposed a couple days ago."

Zechs slid an arm around Noin. She smiled up at him.

"So have you set a date or anything?" he asked.

"Well, we want to get married on the 5th of September; it is the day we met," Barin said.

"You mean it's the day we crashed into each other," Esmay corrected.

The younger two and Noin shared a smile. Noin had been there to witness the event. It had been their second day in the office, and they were already being worked to death. Esmay had come around the corner, arms full of reports to file, to run smack dab into Barin who was laden with equipment. They had both gone down burdens scattering across the floor.

Both scrambled to collect their things spouting apologies. They had both reached for the same piece of paper at the same time and bonked heads. When they had looked up, their eyes had met, and that had been the start of their friendship.

"So have you two set a date?" Esmay asked.

"No, not yet," Noin replied.

A secretary stuck his head in the room.

"Preventer Wind, you've got a call from one of your contacts."

"No rest for the wicked, Noin grinned.

The two of them left arm in arm. After working for another few hours, they went to lunch at a little café just around the corner from Preventer Headquarters.

"Do you think June 15th will work?"

"It should; I remember Relena saying she had that week free. Do you have any place in mind?"

"Do you remember that little park near Relena's place, the one with the gazebo? That would be perfect."

Two days later, Zechs entered Noin's office to find it packed with Relena, Sally, Cathy, Hildie, Lady Une, and Marimeia. All of them were dressed in casual clothes.

"Oh Zechs, we were just about to leave," Noin said.

"Leave?"

"We're taking Noin shopping," Sally explained.

"You're in charge for the day," Lady Une added handing him a stack of files. "I want these dealt with by the time we get back."

"When will that be ma'am?"

"I'm not sure. Not before five for sure."

It was currently nine a.m. Esmay popped her head in the office, "Am I late?"

"Nope, we were just heading out," Hildie replied.

The eight of them moved out leaving a bewildered Zechs behind. He sighed; at least they hadn't dragged him along to carry packages. That would have been a fate worse than death.

*** 

Noin laughed as she watched a bewildered salesman watch her friends. Noin was modeling yet another wedding dress for them. She kind of felt sorry for the guy. They had been here for an hour so far, and she had probably tried half the dresses in the store.

"Nope, too frilly," Relena pronounced after taking one look at the dress.

Noin went back to the dressing room to change into the next one. She had a feeling it would this dress. It was simple compared to the others, but it suited Noin.

The dress was of white silk and reached just past her ankles. It was long sleeved with a v neck. There was no train for her to trip over. It was simple but elegant.

"Oh my god Noin! That's the dress," Sally exclaimed.

The others agreed whole heartedly. Now they had to find dresses for the attendants. Marimeia would be the flower girl, Relena, Esmay, and Mac, an old friend of Noin's, would be bridesmaids, and Sally would be the maid of honor. Hildie and Cathy had offered to help run and arrange the reception.

After searching for awhile, Noin decided on some light blue dresses for the bridesmaids. They found a dress a shade or two darker for Sally. And a very sweet blue dress for Marimeia that matched the color of the bridesmaids' dresses.

At 7:33 seven tired women and one sleeping girl returned to Preventer Headquarters. They were laden with shopping bags. The guys said a thankful prayer that they had not been included on this shopping trip.

Noin fell asleep a half an hour later while she and Zechs were finishing up some work. Zechs walked into her office to find her with her head resting on her desk. Gently shaking her awake, he said, "Come on, let's go home."

The two lovers headed home together.

*** 

Xavier smiled; he'd finally found a time to get Noin alone. Quatre had mentioned that Wind, whose real name was Zechs he'd learned, was going out of town for the weekend. And Noin wasn't working. She'd be staying home to work on some project or another. It was perfect.

*** 

Noin lay sprawled on the couch; the sound of Michelle Branch on the cd player mixed with the falling rain. She was working on putting together the service. She and Zechs had decided on a relatively simple one, but they still had to pick music and the like. The two of them had already decided on the song For the Love of It All, but they needed two more pieces of music.

Zechs was out running some errands and picking up Relena from the airport before leaving for a conference with Lady Une. They both were taking on some extra work, so they could take a month off for a honeymoon. Relena was coming over today to help Noin finish the details of the wedding.

There was a knock at the door. Sighing she got up to answer it. It was Xavier.

"Please come in," she said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I'll be right back."

She headed towards the bedroom. To her surprise Xavier followed her. He grabbed her forcing her down on the bed. Then she stopped thinking and started reacting.

Two swift kicks and right hook later, she'd freed herself. It was obvious that he hadn't realized how skilled she was at hand to hand. Xavier tried to pin her against the wall. She sent him flying into the dresser. Before he could get up, Noin delivered a blow to his temple knocking him out.

The door slammed.

"Noin?"

Footsteps drew closer. Zechs and Relena appeared at the bedroom door. From her disheveled appearance and Xavier's body they could tell what had happened. Zechs quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Noin leaned into her embrace.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," she was shaking slightly. "He wasn't able to do anything to me."

"Who is he anyway?"

"Xavier, Quatre's cousin," Relena said. "Noin and I met him awhile ago."

Relena started to make some tea while Zechs called Preventer Headquarters to have someone come and pick up Xavier. Noin smiled at her soon to be little sister as Relena handed her a cup of tea, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Xavier came to as Wufei and Sally were getting ready to take him away in cuffs. He glared when he saw Noin curled up on the couch with Zechs.

"What is he doing here?" he spat.

"Zechs is my partner, my best friend, and my fiancee. He has every right to be here; which you don't."

"You're min. You belong to me. My property. I forbid you to..."

Wufei considerately knocked Xavier out again. Noin rested her head on Zechs' shoulder. Sally had checked Noin over and said that she was fine but in shock.

"Are you really okay?" Zechs asked her again.

"Yeah," she snuggled closer to him. "I'll be fine. You're going to miss your plane you know."

"I told Lady Une that I would catch a later flight and meet her there."

The two of them sat in silence for awhile taking comfort from each other's presence. Eventually, Zechs had to go. Relena had taken the time to straighten up the bedroom. The two women went out to rent videos and pick up take out for dinner.

They were in the middle of the Wedding Planner when they were joined by Hildie and Sally. After settling in, Hildie sighed, "we found out why Xavier tried to rape you Noin.

"It seems he was obsessed with you," Sally continued. "He was planning on forcing you to become his trophy wife.

"And he's related to Quatre!?" Relena asked.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Sally replied.

*** 

"There."

Noin saved the report. She was finally done with it. It had taken some three hours to type.

"You done?" Sally asked.

"Yep."

"Great, the others are ready. Relena said she'd meet us there."

"Guys, I really don't want to do this."

Both Noin and Sally laughed at the scene in the hall. Zechs was being dragged out of the building by a grinning Duo and a smirking Heero. He shot a pleading look at Noin.

"Where are you taking him?" Noin asked.

"To his bachelor party," Duo replied.

Noin waved, "Have fun."

"Poor Zechs, going to a bachelor party organized by Duo," Sally said after the guys had left.

"There are worse fates."

The two ladies joined Lady Une, Relena, Esmay, Hildie, and Cathy at a club. The seven of them laughed and talked and danced all night. Sally dropped Noin back at her apartment at 4:30 the next morning. She found a note taped to the door. It read:

Noin

Zechs is crashing at my and Relena's place.

Heero 

Noin unlocked the door and made her way to the bedroom. She fell asleep before she even had a chance to undress.

"Noin?"

She rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. Hadn't she just gone to sleep?

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

She felt the bed sag slightly as someone else crawled into it. Zechs' voice said, "I'm going to sleep. Person who wakes me up..."

His voice trailed off; Noin went back to sleep. Two groggy people woke five hours later. It was 3 p.m. They look at each other.

"Never let Duo plan another party," Zechs said fervently.

"Do you think we could get away with sleeping until the wedding rehearsal?"

"I wish. Someone will probably come pound down the door if they don't hear from us."

"You're right," she paused a moment than a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Dibs on the shower!"

That resulted in a race to the bathroom which Noin won. Zechs sighed in defeat and went to make coffee. After a shower and at least five cups of coffee, Noin was beginning to feel somewhat awake.

"So the wedding rehearsal is at three tomorrow, and then we're going to Shoji's for dinner?" Zechs asked her as he toweled his hair dry.

"Yes," she replied then giggled remembering something.

"What?"

"Oh, last night this one guy kept hitting on Relena until Sally took him aside and told him something. I have no clue what, but whatever it was, it scared the guy enough that he insisted on apologizing and buying us all drinks."

"She probably mentioned something about that slightly homicidal, rather protective husband of Relena's. Heero has a tendency to scare some people."

The wedding rehearsal went fairly well. Nobody was killed or injured, so Noin considered it a success. The forecast for the day of the wedding was sunny. Everyone was staying at the Yui residence for the night.

Relena's bedroom became the ladies' dressing room. Noin was beginning to be slightly nervous; she watched as Relena fussed with her hair.

"Noin, do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Sally asked.

Noin laughed, "Yes, my locket is old, my dress is new, I borrowed Relena's earring, and my engagement ring has a blue stone."

"We've got to head over to the park; we have twenty minutes till the wedding starts," Lady Une told them.

"Are you ready?" Relena asked handing her the bouquet.

"No, not really."

"You'll be fine once the service starts. The waiting is just getting to you," Mac told her.

The music started, and it was finally time to go. Noin walked down the aisle to be met by Zechs. She wasn't really paying much attention to the service until it came time for the vows.

"You've stayed by my side, you've been my friend when no one else would, your love lifted me up. Let me stay by your side though whatever may come. No matter what, you have my love."

It was her turn.

"You believed in me though many did not, you gave me your trust. We shared hopes, dreams, and secrets. My love was with you even when I was not. I'll stand by my side for all my life."

They exchanged rings. The wedding bands they'd chosen were simple silver bands with the words friendship, loyalty, and love engraved on the inside. Noin smiled as Zechs slipped the ring onto her left hand; she had moved her engagement ring to her right.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Both Zechs and Noin grinned and indulged in a long, deep kiss. They walked down the aisle together. Noin took the time to ditch her veil before joining Zechs and the other at the tables that had been set up for the reception.

After the toasts, dinner was served. Zechs and Noin shared the first dance. Noin smiled as the music began to play. Yes, it was from Muppet Treasure Island, but it fit the two of them.

Love led us here

Right back to where we belong

We followed a star and here we are

Now heaven seems so near

Love led us here

The dance ended. Soon the dance floor was crowded with people. Before Noin and Zechs made their get away, Relena presented them with a small beautifully wrapped box.

"What's this?" Noin asked.

"Your wedding present from the g wing team. Open it."

Noin unwrapped the small package to find a set of car keys.

"What are these?"

"We'll show you," Sally said.

The g wing team escorted them to the street where a brand new, dark blue mustang was parked.

"Surprise!" they chorused.

Both Zechs and Noin were shocked. Noin then grinned and thanked them. She threw her bouquet which Sally caught. The two newlyweds then climbed into the car and drove off into the sunset.

Owari (the end)


End file.
